Al despertar
by Graystone
Summary: Fred ha muerto, pero por alguna extraña razón, una parte de George se niega a creerlo, algo que se manifiesta y se hace más fuerte cada mañana, al despertar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del potterverso me pertenece_

_**Nota del autor:**__ este fic es sobre la muerte de Fred pero desde una perspectiva distinta. En el libro, Fred y George estaban juntos a la muerte del primero. En este fic lo altero un poco, de modo que los dos hermanos, por alguna circunstancia, quedan separados momentáneamente._

* * *

Los tres hermanos peleaban codo con codo contra los mortífagos allí habidos. George pudo ver que Percy luchaba contra Pius Thicknesse, el cual parecía estar pasándolo mal, a pesar de que una rabia asesina lo poseía. De repente, alzó la varita y se produjo una enorme explosión. Parte del techo se derrumbó y lo único que George vio en ese momento fue una gran polvareda que lo envolvía todo y a todos, perdiendo de vista a sus hermanos y a sus enemigos por igual. Justo en el último momento sintió la piedra golpeando en su cabeza, haciéndole perder la conciencia y cayendo al suelo.

Minutos después, o tal vez horas, despertó. Todavía podía oír gritos, aunque estos se escuchaban amortiguados. La cabeza le daba vueltas y podía notar un hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la cabeza.

—Menudo golpe, ¿eh?

Miró a un lado y vio a su hermano Fred, acuclillado junto a él, con la varita en las manos, jugueteando con ella.

—Fred, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Eso fue una explosión? ¿La batalla ha acabado?

—No, todavía no. Sólo has estado inconsciente por unos minutos. La batalla aún continúa, por eso te necesitamos.

George se levantó a duras penas, varita en mano.

—Tienes razón, mejor que sigamos.

Miró un momento a su hermano, impoluto y bien peinado, sin rasguño alguno en su rostro, cuando habría jurado que tenía algún corte en la cara la última vez que lo vio. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, como si acabase de llegar. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia y continuó hacia delante, adentrándose en la polvareda, la cual aún no había desaparecido.

Para cuando salió de ella, vio a un grupo de personas alrededor de alguien. Podía oír sollozos. Para cuando estuvo más cerca, vio a Percy abrazando a alguien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó George.

Varias cabezas se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron, apenados. Ron, Harry, Hermione... Nadie parecía saber qué decir. Para cuando se acercó a Percy, que seguía llorando, lo vio, a Fred. Estaba muerto.

Fred... muerto. No podía ser, si acababa de verlo hacía un instante, se había adentrado en la polvareda con él. ¿O no? ¿Se había quedado atrás? Giró la cabeza, confiando en que Fred apareciese corriendo, sonriendo. Pero no, estaba siendo abrazado por Percy. Y estaba muerto.

George desdibujó su sonrisa, empezando a entender todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero había visto a Fred hace un momento, era él de verdad... Había sido tan real.

* * *

Despertó. Estaba en su habitación de La Madriguera, la que siempre había compartido con Fred. Estaba llena de cajas y cajas que debían contener objetos y artilugios de la tienda de artículos de broma. Allí guardaban todas las cosas que aún no habían desarrollado o eran defectuosas.

Sortilegios Weasley, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? Esa tienda la llevó conjuntamente con Fred. Ahora que él no estaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Venderla? La idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero la desechó rápidamente. No, no lo haría. No era lo que Fred hubiese querido.

—Buenos días.

El corazón le dio un sobresalto.

—Fred —dijo. Su gemelo estaba sentado sobre una caja, sonriendo. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día de la batalla, el cual había sido hacía dos días. Aunque mucha gente estaba celebrando la victoria, George había formado parte del grupo que no se había unido a las celebraciones, sino de aquellos que habían abandonado el castillo y se habían llevado a sus muertos. Como Fred, al que trajo a casa. Su cuerpo sin vida reposaba en una pequeña habitación de la casa, esperando a recibir sepultura.

Pero Fred estaba allí, sentado sobre esa caja. Y vivo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Había muerto, había visto su cuerpo sin vida en brazos de Percy, se lo había llevado de Hogwarts... Sí, pero también lo había visto por un momento tras despertar de su conmoción.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó él.

—No puedes estar aquí. Estás muerto, vi tu cadáver.

Fred rio como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Si de verdad estuviese muerto, ¿crees que estaría aquí?

—Pero vi tu cadáver en los brazos de Percy. Estabas muerto.

—Yo lo único que recuerdo es que hablé contigo un momento antes de volver con los demás. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sí... Sí, es verdad... —se notaba muy, muy cansado. Apenas había dormido durante todo ese tiempo.

—Estás agotado, mejor que descanses. Mañana nos volveremos a ver.

—Pero...

Sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos. Lo último que vio fue a Fred, sonriendo como sólo el sabía hacerlo.

* * *

Al rato, despertó. Su madre estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Trataba de sonreír, pero en su cara quedaban vestigios de que había estado llorando. Acababa de perder a un hijo, era normal que se sintiese así. Y si encima uno de sus hijos era idéntico al que acababa de perder, no hacía que se sintiese mejor.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—He visto a Fred.

—Claro que le has visto, cielo, en un sueño.

—No, mamá, lo he visto aquí. Estaba sentado sobre esa caja y me hablaba. No está muerto.

—George, estoy seguro de que todo fue un sueño. Tu hermano... está muerto —aquello le costó horrores decirlo.

—No, mamá, Fred está vivo...

—George —dijo seriamente —. Fred ha muerto. Su cuerpo está abajo. Hoy le daremos sepultura. Confío en que bajes y estés con todos nosotros. Si te ves con fuerzas, por supuesto —entonces le cogió una mano y la apretó fuertemente para darle ánimos —. Pero Fred ya no está con nosotros.

Horas después, tuvo lugar el funeral. Mucha gente asistió, pero George no prestó atención a nadie. Tan sólo veía el ataúd, con flores sobre él. Y en su interior estaba Fred. Mucha gente le daba el pésame, pero para él no eran más que voces que se oían en la lejanía. Tan sólo miraba el ataúd. Nada más.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Otra vez estaba en su habitación. No tenía ni idea de cuántos días había estado en la cama. Sobre la mesilla de noche había una bandeja con comida que su madre le había traído y que él no había querido probar. A partir de ahora no comería nada, pues tan sólo deseaba una cosa: morir. Morir rápido, pues sólo así estaría con Fred.

—Buenos días.

Fred estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Esta vez no se sorprendió de verle.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy?

—El otro día te enterramos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal la ceremonia? ¿Vino mucha gente a llorarme? —cogió un panecillo de la bandeja y le dio un mordisco —. Me encanta la comida de mamá. Ni siquiera pierde sus propiedades a pesar de que la haya hecho horas atrás.

—Fred, tú estás muerto. Te enterramos.

—Mi querido Georgie, ¿de verdad crees que ese era yo?

—Vi a Percy abrazando tu cuerpo sin vida. Te llevé desde Hogwarts hasta aquí. ¿Quién eres? No puedes estar vivo.

—Me ofendes, hermano, en serio. Si de verdad estuviese muerto, ¿habría una tumba ahí fuera?

George se levantó corriendo, haciendo que Fred se apartase. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió al jardín, a pesar de que estaba amaneciendo y, para colmo, lloviendo. Corrió hasta donde debía estar la tumba de Fred, mientras sus pies descalzos pisaban los charcos y su cuerpo entero se calaba. Para cuando llegó a la tumba, vio la inscripción: _Fred Weasley (1978-1998)_. Después había un epitafio, pero ni siquiera lo leyó. Aquella era la tumba de Fred y el propio Fred estaba enterrado allí, bajo tierra.

Levantó la mirada y contempló la ventana de su habitación. A pesar de la fuerte lluvia, había alguien que le miraba desde allí, una persona pelirroja que le sonreía.

Entonces sintió que alguien le ponía una manta encima y le arrastraba hasta la casa.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Está cayendo una fuerte tromba, lo último que necesitas es pillas un resfriado. Venga, vamos, te meterás de nuevo en la cama —decía su padre.

Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, vio que allí no había nadie. Su padre le quitó la ropa y lo metió en la cama, envolviéndolo con las mantas y aplicándole un hechizo de secado. Cuando cerró la puerta, George se sentía muy cansado y tan sólo quería dormir. Miró hacia la mesilla y contempló la bandeja de comida intacta. El panecillo al que Fred había dado un mordisco seguía igual, medio mordido. ¿Pero había sido él quien se lo había dado o el propio Fred?

* * *

Despertó nuevamente, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho. Aquel día tenía comida familiar. Vendrían Hermione y Harry, pero George no tenía ganas. Aquella comida no tenía nada de familiar, pues faltaba un miembro de la familia.

—Hola —como siempre, cada vez que se despertaba, Fred estaba allí. Sin embargo, George decidió hacer caso omiso de él —. ¿Ahora pasas de mí?

—No eres real. Estás muerto. Tu cuerpo está enterrado ahí fuera. Hay una tumba con tu nombre. Y lo que es más importante, yo te vi morir. Luego no entiendo por qué estás aquí, pero no deberías estar. Puesto que no parece que tengas intención de irte, mejor será que no te haga caso.

—Ya, pero en el fondo sabes que estoy aquí, George. Puedes verme. Luego no creo que me vaya.

Tenía razón. Pero todo aquello era una maldita locura. Fred estaba muerto, lo sabía más que nadie. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

—¡George, baja, te necesito un momento! —oyó que llamaba su madre.

—¡Enseguida voy! —gritó él, hacia la puerta. Para cuando volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Fred, este había desaparecido. Se sentó un momento en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos, desesperado. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Horas después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa. George únicamente miraba su plato, sin atender a nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera probó la comida. Entonces, salió a colación el nombre de Fred.

—¿Fred? —dijo George, despertando de su letargo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? —preguntó su madre.

—Nada, es sólo que... Veo a Fred todas las mañanas, en cuanto me despierto. Está en mi habitación y me habla.

Todos se quedaron mirándole, algunos sin entender, otros pensando que había perdido la cabeza. George bajó la mirada y se levantó de la mesa para irse, sin siquiera disculparse.

Al rato, su madre subió a la habitación. George estaba tumbado en su cama, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Ocurre algo, mamá? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

Molly Weasley sonrió a su hijo de manera complaciente.

—No, no te estás volviendo loco —caminó hasta sentarse en la cama —. ¿Te acuerdas de tus tíos Gideon y Fabian?

Gideon y Fabian Prewett eran los hermanos mayores de su madre, miembros de la Orden del Fénix original asesinados casi al final de la primera guerra. George apenas los recordaba, pues debía tener unos tres años cuando a ellos los mataron. Pero por supuesto, había oído muchas historias sobre los legendarios hermanos Prewett. Muchos decían incluso, caso de su padre, que Fred y George eran la viva imagen de Gideon y recordaba también que, cada vez que se decía eso, su madre bajaba la mirada y se marchaba para estar sola. Recordaba también aquellos años, cuando le preguntaba a su padre dónde estaba su madre, mientras que Bill y Charlie, sus hermanos mayores, les decían a él, a Percy y a Fred que mamá estaba triste y que había que apoyarla.

—Apenas los recuerdo.

—Yo estaba muy unida a ellos, me protegían siempre. Cuando murieron... llegué a sentir que yo también quería morir, pues una parte de mi se había ido para siempre. Pero lo peor de todo era que todas las mañanas me despertaba y los veía a ellos. Sabía que estaban muertos, pero los veía como si no fuese así.

—Mamá, veo a Fred todas las mañanas. Sé que está muerto, pero...

—No hay nada de malo en ello, cariño, pero tienes que tener una cosa presente. Que Fred está muerto. Lo llevarás siempre aquí —y posó una mano en su corazón —, pero se ha ido... se ha ido. Así que no pienses que tu hermano volverá porque...

—No lo hará —terminó él la frase.

Molly Weasley asintió mientra suna lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se inclinó sobre su hijo y le besó en la frente mientras acariciaba su pelo. Tras eso se fue, dejándole sólo. Al instante, él se quedó dormido.

Horas después, despertó. Antes de atreverse a mirar, se concentró enormemente.

—No estás aquí... No estás aquí... No estás aquí... ¡No estás aquí!

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a la habitación. Allí estaba Fred, sonriéndole. George se quedó mirándole, sin decir nada. Naturalmente, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. No iba a bastar con afirmar algo que era cierto. Una parte de él seguía albergando el deseo de ver a su hermano gemelo todas las mañanas. Y así iba a ser durante el resto de su vida, porque era algo contra lo que no podía combatir. Al contrario, era algo que, por desgracia, deseaba con toda su alma.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:** al parecer, según Rowling, George jamás llegó a superar la muerte de Fred._


End file.
